Murderous Feelings
by AllenWalker1994
Summary: Four young detectives are called to find a serial killer but what happens when one of them falls in love with the wrong person? Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The dark night has fallen into the city, strong wind was blowing outside , the heavy rain making it difficult for drivers to reach their destination and a single white haired boy was awake in his room, studying for the millionth time the clues that were given to him about a week ago. The young detective Allen Walker was participating in a "serial killer" case, his first one that is. Being young as he was he didn't have much experience in those kind of cases but due to his talent and fast improvement- or at least that's what he was told- he was asked to help at this one. He was studying under the small light of a candle since the power was down due to the aforementioned storm. His eyes were heavy from the long hours he spent analyzing this case. Another point worth mentioning was that this case was going on for three months and any other detective assigned to it had given up, leaving only Allen and his perverted partner Tyki Mikk to solve it.  
The young detective yawned and took a look at his wall watch. It read '12:37'. He slowly closed his files and after taking the candle with him , he walked towards the bathroom. A warm bath and a good night's sleep was all he needed right now. He left his only source of light on the edge of the tab and then he filled it with warm water. As Allen was sinking in the water he felt his tired muscles relax and he took some time to enjoy the comfort the water was giving him. He laid his head on the outside of the tab and closed his eyes. It was the perfect moment of relaxation and nothing could ruin thi- Ring ring – The now annoyed detective picked up his phone which was always near him and more specifically this time near the candle but he didn't bother to move anything apart from his hand to reach it.

"Yes?" he answered in a silent tone.  
"Hi shonen~, how is it going with the case darling?" Tyki asked cheerfully from the other line. Music could be heard, making Allen even grumpier

"Not much"

"You should take a break~" The Portuguese man said

"Yes I will. By the way Tyki you should relax a little too, you're working hard from what I can hear" Allen added sarcastically and opened his eyes. Tyki laughed making the others eye twitch in annoyance.  
"Come on boy, I took a look at it before ~. But that's not the reason of my phone call" This made the said boy's curiosity rose.  
"What Is it?"  
"What will I win if I tell you?~" Allen could totally imagine the other smirking.  
"I won't punch you till you bleed. Fair enough?"  
"Oh how cruel!" said Tyki in a fake hurt voice and continued  
"Two new detectives will join us in the search of the murderer. The one I talked with was Kanda Yuu a….really cheerful person" he laughed a little "and I don't know the others name but Kanda called him Baka Usagi"  
"I see" said Allen quite disappointed. He was expecting some new evidence or something  
"Anyway Tyki, I'm hanging up the phone to continue my bath"  
"Oh I can totally imagine you nake-" The white haired detective closed the phone. After finishing his bath, he fell into a slumber the moment his body touched the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm clock echoed in the empty apartment. A phone call woke the white-haired detective up earlier than usual and he ran to Tyki's apartment, which was two blocks away, since the older was the only one who could drive. The purpose of the phone call was to inform the two partners that a new murder had taken place. Allen, was the only one to be informed though since Tyki wasn't picking up his phone. He rang the bell of Tyki's door. Fortunately (or unfortunately ) for Allen his partner opened the door, smirking.

"Oh! Good morning babe ~ did you miss me sooo much that you had to come so early in the morning to see me?" there was a slight tone of irritation in his voice…Allen had probably woken him up.

"Tyki…this is serious. The murderer striked again." Said the younger with a silent voice and Tyki's smirk dropped…just kidding this guy almost never puts on a serious face. He took his keys and both he and Allen got into the car. After starting the engine, Allen told him the details and the location. Soon enough there were on the place of the crime, seeing various policemen surrounding the place. Tyki and Allen, after showing their ID's, got into the building to investigate. The house was quite old and from the looks of it no one had lived there for a long time. Dust was covering most of the furniture, and on the floor laid the body of the victim covered with a white sheet.  
No fingerprints had been found nor any other clue apart from a small black piece of cloth and the usual pentagram-like scar he left on his victims. All of his victims were disfigured, and after certain investigations it had been proved that the killer used chemicals to paralyze his victims and then abuse their body with a sword. The strength used to cut certain parts of the victim ,like the bones, is not one a woman can have so it is suspected that the murderer is a man but it's still uncertain. The door to the building opened and two men with detective uniforms went in. The first man had long blue hair, really really long for a man as Allen noticed, and the othe- wait were was he?

"Amazing!" the other redheaded detective launched himself at Allen and knocked him down.

"What the bloody hell? " said Allen irritated.

" Wait you're British? Cool! Man you have gray eyes, white hair and you're also British? Cool cool cool cool" Allen remember Tyki's words about Kanda being a cheerful person and calling the other baka usagi , and thought that this personality matched the redhead. Sighing he said

"You must be Kanda then…" that caused Tyki to laugh hysterically.

"No, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you Allen, Tyki told us a lot about you. " said Lavi with a smile and continued " The bright personality there is Kanda " he pointed at the other detective.

"Oh I see. " Allen said glaring at Tyki who just recovered from his hysterical laugh. Kanda looked at Allen and said

"You're short" that was enough for Tyki to have a laugh attack again. Allen stood up and after taking the dust off of himself, said to the bluenette

"Why thank you miss Kanda " and smiled an oh , so , innocent smile.

"Watch your mouth Moyashi! " came the angry reply. After a small argument they parted ways and Tyki and Allen went to the café they always go after investigations.  
The café was a cosplay one and this days theme was witches. Waitresses could be seen walking around in dark red, slimy green and black witch uniforms and the place had been decorated with fake spiders, spider webs , bats and purple curtains. The two detectives sat on a table near the window and a well-known to them waitress came to service them.

"Hey Tyki, hey Allen. How are you guys doing?" said the green haired girl.

"Hello Lenalee! We're fine how about you?" said the white haired boy a little too happily. But before Lenalee could answer, Tyki cut in.  
"We're going to have three chocolate cake pieces and a cup of tea". The girl left to bring them the order. Allen then shot a glare to Tyki and said

"Tyki! What was that for?" the yellowed eyed man closed the menu and replied calmly

"I don't like her,and I totally disapprove of your crush on her" Allen sighed.

"Why? She's a nice person and a sweet girl"

"My problem is not Lenalee herself, it's something else…" the Portuguese man replied. Before Allen could ask what Tyki meant, Lenalee came and left on the table the cake pieces. As usual she left two pieces in front of Allen and one piece and the tea in front of Tyki. She left after shooting a charming smile to Allen . Tyki had to try hard not to laugh at his partners love strucked expression. After Lenalee left far enough for Allen's brain to function correctly, Tyki continued

" I can't tell you why I don't like her. It's part of that one thing."

Tyki as Allen's best friend told him everything, as Allen did too of course but he had told him that there's one thing he can't tell his friend and, as Allen had figured, this thing had an effect on almost all of Tyki's past. The white haired boy was ok with it though , after all he lied to him about his right hand being burned rather than being a weapon for exorcism, thus hiding his own past too.


	3. Chapter 3

The white haired boy was sitting on the couch of his house, staring at his cell phone. He was thinking whether or not he should call Lenalee to ask her out on a date. Nervous as he was he hadn't noticed the front door opening and Tyki getting in.  
"Good evening shonen!~" Allen greeted back without thinking and continued to stare at his phone as his dark skinned partner closed the door and sat next to him. Tyki started counting backwards from five.  
" Five….Four….Three…Two…" He had also raised five fingers and when he said a number, one was going down.  
"…One" At that Allen looked at Tyki  
"What are you doing in my house?" Tyki laughed  
"You really are slow"  
"Shut up idiot, I was just deep in thought. Anyway…what are you doing here?" He asks again looking at the Portuguese man and finally noticing he had his luggage in hand.  
" My brother needs my house for a while so… I will be staying here" It was obviously a lie. Tyki usually visited Allen and stayed a couple of days just to tease the younger about his crush on the green haired girl.  
"NO NO NO NO. Like hell you are!" Allen snaps thinking what is going to happen if he wants to bring Lenalee home.  
"Don't worry shonen. I'm only at home to sleep, all the other time I'm out" Allen then sighed  
"That's good…. Wait a minute! We agreed that you would stop clubbing till late and help with the case Tyki!" the mentioned man calmly took some clothes and a towel from his suitcase,  
"I'm going to take a bath" and he walked towards the bathroom, knowing where it was since he had spent lots of hours in his best friend's house. Tyki had Allen's house keys in case of emergency and so did Allen, their only difference was that Allen almost never used Tyki's keys, he just rang the bell.  
"Don't think it's over yet Tyki Mikk!" Allen shouted angrily as Tyki closed the door.  
"Yes mom!" Said Tyki laughing.  
By the time Tyki finished his bath, Allen was cooking in the kitchen. The scent was overwhelming and Tyki found himself going to the source of the smell, aka the kitchen, in only a towel covering the place from the waist and down.  
"Smells nice!" he said with a smile.  
"In a while it's going to be ready." He continued. "Why don't you go get dressed while you wait?" The Portuguese man did as he was told and when he returned he was greeted with the sight of a table full of food. The aforementioned meal consisted of fried potatoes with cheese and bacon, meatballs with spaghetti and a chef salad, everything of course big in quantity thanks to Allen's appetite.  
After the dinner and a little chitchat, it was time to sleep and, surprisingly, Tyki stayed home and didn't leave. The guest laid on the couch while Allen, on his bed, finally texted Lenalee.  
"Hey Lena. Are you asleep? " the reply came fast, not even a minute went by  
"Allen-kun! No I'm not. I'm doing some chores here in my house -.- . How are you? 3"  
"Fine I guess, just ate. Tyki came by and will stay for a while."

"oh that's wonderful!Well… I guess, then, that you're not free tomorrow?" At that Allen's heart skipped a beat.  
"What are you doing shonen?" The younger detective surprised, since he thought he was alone in the room, fell off the bed when he saw Tyki on the bed as well.  
"What the fuck Tyki?" Allen said irritated.  
"What? The couch isn't comfy~ I'll sleep here with you."  
"Forget it, you pervert!" Allen responded. Tyki put on a sad face and left the room obediently. Allen was quite grateful for that, or at least until he saw that his cell was missing.  
"Tyki!" he shouted and stormed out of the room.  
After a little 'battle', he went in his room locking the door behind him and got ready to text Lenalee back. He unlocked the screen and went to the messages only to have a heart attack as he saw that 'he' had already replied:  
"I'm always free for you sweety 3. Wanna go for a dinner at the Black Order restaurant since it's your favourite?" and before he could explain what happened, Lenalee had already texted back  
"Sure ^^ It's a date then."  
The white haired boy left his cell on the bed and ran to the living room.

"You're dead!" He shouted at his best friend. 


End file.
